Inhumain
by Aho-Ushi-Lambo
Summary: "Et si on faisait une trêve pour une fois, Shizu-chan… J'ignore pourquoi, cette phrase m'a retenu. Je suis resté là, planté devant lui avec le distributeur de boisson le plus proche dans les doigts." Shizuo x Izaya ; YAOI.


**/!\ YAOI, soit relations entre homme. On n'aime pas, on ne lit pas. **

Titre : Inhumain

Pairing : Shizuo x Izaya (of course)

Rating : K+

Résumé : "Et si on faisait une trêve pour une fois, Shizu-chan

J'ignore pourquoi, cette phrase m'a retenu. Je suis resté là, planté devant lui avec le distributeur de boisson le plus proche dans les doigts."

Diclaimer : Durarara ne m'appartiens en rien. Je suis en revanche l'unique auteur de cette fiction.

**Note :**** J'ai envie de poster sur un max de fandom possible et cette victime sera cette fois Durarara. Je vous laisse lire puisque j'ai pas grand chose d'autre à suite n'est prévue ni ne sera écrite même sur demande spéciale, désolée mais je tiens à ce que ceci reste à l'état d'OS. **

* * *

_III-ZAAA-YAAA-KUN !

_ Et si on faisait une trêve pour une fois, Shizu-chan…

J'ignore pourquoi, cette phrase m'a retenu. Je suis resté là, planté devant lui avec le distributeur de boisson le plus proche dans les doigts.

_ Qu'est-ce qui justifierais une trêve selon toi, sale fouine ? demandais-je suspicieux.

_ C'est mon anniversaire.

Son…Anniversaire ? Alors là, j'étais paumé. En quoi savoir qu'aujourd'hui était le jour maudit où cet asticot était né aurait-il pu me convaincre de ne pas l'achever sur place ? Et puis d'abord, personne de sain d'esprit ne tire une sale tronche pareille le jour de son anniversaire… Remarquez, Izaya pouvait être qualifié de pas mal de chose (enfoiré, salaud, fouine ou manipulateur pour n'en faire qu'une courte liste) mais certainement pas de « sain d'esprit ».

_ Et ?

_ C'est tout… S'il te plaît, tu ne veux pas attendre demain pour…continuer ?

Alors là, j'aurais tout vu : Izaya qui me demandait d'un air suppliant d'attendre une journée pour le tuer ? Je ne sais pas si ce fut le résultat du choc ou bien seulement que je n'avais pas si envie que ça de me battre avec quelqu'un de si peu motivé, mais je lâchais mon distributeur devant le banc et m'assis à côté de lui sans un mot. D'un rapide coup de pied, je fit tomber deux ou trois cannettes et lui tendit une, toujours sans parler.

_ Merci.

Je grognais en guise de réponse, attendant toujours une explication. Au bout d'une heure d'un parfait silence, je compris qu'elle ne viendrait pas. Pourtant, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de rompre le calme qui s'était instauré en posant une question à laquelle il ne répondrait pas. Alors je me tus. Je me tus et j'attendis encore un peu. Je me sentais bizarre aujourd'hui. Depuis qu'il m'avait demandé de l'épargner. Une sensation désagréable d'être largué, un mauvais pressentiment. Izaya ne faisait jamais rien par hasard, surtout à Ikebukuro… Maintenant que j'y pense :

_ Tu fois quand dans ce quartier ?

Il sursauta avant de me regarder sans comprendre.

_ T'habites même pas ici. Et tu savais que t'allais tomber sur moi à une heure pareille. Alors si t'avais pas envie de te battre, pourquoi t'es venu ?

Il me sourit sans répondre et tourna la tête, fixant à nouveau un point invisible face à lui. Il lui fallut près de dix minutes avant de prendre la parole alors que j'avais définitivement abandonné l'idée d'obtenir une réponse :

_ Je sais pas vraiment… Parce que Shinjuku ne va pas pour un jour comme celui-ci.

_ Je comprends toujours pas.

_ Ikebukuro est plus adapté. Il a deux visage bien distinct dont un est plutôt…ignoré du plus grand nombre.

Je le regardais avec des yeux écarquillés.

_ Et donc ?

_ C'est pareil pour mon anniversaire…

_ Mouais… T'es déjà incompréhensible en temps normal, je vois pas pourquoi je m'étonne de rien capter.

_ Oui, je vois pas pourquoi tu t'étonnes.

Je sentis la colère monter avec une pointe de soulagement. Le calme inhabituel qui régnait en moi en sa présence m'avait inquiété et dérangé. Tout reprenait sa place si je me mettais en colère contre lui. Pourtant, il me suffit de me tourner vers lui prêt à l'étrangler pour que toute mon agressivité retombe. Il avait l'air triste. Et ça m'emmerdait pas mal. Comment voulez vous que je me batte contre ce type s'il tirait une tête aussi déprimée. Ce ne serait même plus amusant de lui régler son compte.

Le silence revint, plus profond encore qu'avant. Aucune de nous ne semblait vouloir le briser. Pourtant, cette question tournait en boucle dans ma tête. Je m'apprêtais à la poser quand il me devança.

_ J'aime les humains.

_ Et alors ?

_ Je détruis tout ce que j'aime… Donc je détruis les humains. murmura-t-il.

_ C'est la seule excuse que t'as trouvé pour justifier tes sales magouilles ?

_ Non…C'est la vérité. C'est pour ça que je hais mon anniversaire.

Encore une fois, je ne posais pas de questions. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manquait mais sans savoir pourquoi, je me suis dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de s'étendre sur ce sujet. A la place, je lui demandai d'un ton agacé :

_ Pourquoi tu me raconte tout ça, je m'en fous un peu…

_ Je ne sais pas… Je suppose que j'en ai marre. T'as qu'à partir si t'en as marre.

_ Tch…

Je me retournais et le laissait se replonger dans ses pensées. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse de souvenirs… Qui sait ?

_ Promet moi une chose…

_ Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? m'emportais-je.

_ Mon cadeau d'anniversaire ?

_ J'ai aucune raison de t'en faire un. Et j'ai déjà accepté ton idée à la con de faire une trêve, ça suffit.

_ Alors fais le pour toi, pour que je ne détruise pas. Promet moi de rester toujours aussi peu humain. Tant que tu es come ça, je ne peux pas te considérer comme un des leur. Et je ne détruirais pas.

Il avait l'air abattu en me disant ça. Je le regardais d'un air abasourdi. Il était vraiment bizarre comme type. On essayait de s'entretuer depuis le collège et lui me sortait de but en blanc qu'il ne fallait pas je devienne humain pour pas qu'il ne me détruise. Et puis d'abord…

_ En quoi ça te gênerait de me détruire ?

_ Bonne question… répondit-il avec ce même air mélancolique.

_ Non mais sérieusement, je veux savoir.

Il rit faiblement et je sus qu'il n'avait aucune intention de me répondre. Bien… Aux grands maux les remèdes :

_ Si tu ne me le dit pas, je deviendrais la personne la plus humaine de cette ville et tu seras obligé de le faire.

_ T'es vraiment qu'un sale gosse, Shizu-chan.

_ Alors ? insistais-je.

Il me fixa droit dans les yeux pendant ce qui me parut être une éternité. Puis il se pencha trop vite pour que j'ai le temps de m'esquiver et il m'embrassa. Il m'embrassa. Orihara Izaya m'embrassa. Il colla sa répugnante bouche contre la mienne… Et le pire de tout… J'ai adoré. Je me suis même accroché à lui quand il a fait mine de s'écarter. Il a semblé surpris. Puis il s'est résigné et s'est laissé faire. Lentement, sa langue effleura la mienne et mon corps fut parcouru d'une vague électrique. Je me cramponnai encore plus fort à sa nuque tandis qu'il passait ses bras autour de la mienne. Lentement, il mit quelques centimètres d'écart entre nous, juste assez pour que je sente ses lèvres sur les mienne murmurer :

_ Tu me fais mal, Shizu-chan.

_ J'suis pas humain après tout.

_ Prouves le moi.

Je l'écartais brutalement de moi avant de me remettre sur mes deux pieds. Je le saisis par la capuche et l'entraînais à ma suite.

_ Oï ! OÏ, Shizuo, tu m'emmènes où ?

_ Chez moi.

Il se raidit avant de partir dans un fou rire aux accents de pur cinglé. Nous montions l'escalier qui menait à mon appart quand il se calma et qu'il chuchota doucement, comme s'il espérait que je ne l'entende pas :

_ Merci.

* * *

Lorsque je me réveillais, il était là, assis à table devant un café trouvé on ne sait où, simplement vêtu d'un pantalon. Je tournais la tête avec angoisse. Ouf, le lendemain n'arriverait officiellement pas avant une dizaine d'heures.

_ Izaya… j'ai un marché à te proposer…

_ Dis toujours.

_ Il faut que je ne sois pas humain c'est ça. Sinon, tu me détruiras. Parce que tu détruis ce que tu aimes, c'est ça ?

Il hocha la tête.

_ C'est pour ça que tu me harcèle depuis tout ce temps ? demandais-je, prit d'une intuition divine.

Nouveau hochement de tête.

_ Alors si je ne dois pas être humain… Laisse moi avoir le droit à une trêve… tous les ans à ton anniversaire, je pourrais être humain…Et tu ne me détruiras pas. Tous les ans à la même date, on aura le droit de se retrouver.

Il me regarda avec un visage étrange. Un mélange de bonheur, de reconnaissance et de soulagement…Avec une pointe de tristesse.

_ D'accord… Seulement une journée.

_ Oui… En attendant l'année prochaine, il nous reste dix heures pour faire ce qu'on veut. m'empressais-je de dire, comme si j'avais peur de perdre la moindre seconde.

Ce jour là, le jour de son anniversaire… Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux d'Izaya… Et un jour par an, j'ai le droit d'être amoureux de lui. Le reste du temps, pendant 384 jours, je le hais. Notre relation est étrange. Je me demande si l'on est un couple. En tout cas, si c'est le cas, on est loin d'être un couple normal… Remarquez, on peut nous qualifier de beaucoup de chose (dangers publics, délinquants ou encore fous furieux) mais certainement pas de gens normaux.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Le jour n'allait même pas tarder à se lever. Pourtant, tous les quatre étaient encore dans la voiture de Togusa… A trois heures du matin. Et trois d'entre eux s'efforçaient de se boucher les oreilles dans le but de ne plus entendre la nouvelle théorie improbable imaginée par Erika à propos d'Izaya et Shizuo. Togusa décida de démarrer dans le but que sa conduite sportive fasse taire l'adolescente. Il tourna au coin de la rue quand elle hurla :

_ HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Arrêtes toi ! Là, regardez !

Pris de surprise et de curiosité, il pila net et tourna la tête. Les trois garçon fixèrent la scène avec stupeur pendant que leur amie bondissait à l'arrière de la voiture en criant :

_ YATAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! J'avais raison ! Ils sortent bien ensemble ! Shizuo et Izaya sont bien en couple !

* * *

**Mot d'Auteure :**** Bon, j'avoue que la dernière partie, c'était plus fort que moi, il fallait que je la rajoute ! Pour le reste, ça 'est venu quand je regardais Durarara, je sais plus trop comment en fait. Bah, il est pas très long, à peine plus de 1500 mots sans compter le blabla de fin. Mais j'aime bien quand même. Et vous ?**

**Reviews please ? **


End file.
